Prophecy of Two Boys
by fannydespres
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'histoire de Smartiepants007 UA Les personnes nées avec deux âmes sont rares. Mais depuis quand Harry et Percy suivent-ils les règles? Suivons-les alors qu'ils essayent de survivre après que leur frère ait été pris pour le Survivant.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice d'une fanfiction, donc rien ne m'appartiens à part la traduction, et encore ! Bonne lecture !

 _Prologue_

Il y a une prophétie concernant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle dit que deux garçons, liés par le corps et l'esprit le détruiraient. Malheureusement, la voyante qui délivra cette prophétie n'était pas très bonne, et son message fut mal interprété :

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

 _il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

 _et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

 _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

 _celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._

Trois enfants enfants étaient nés à la fin du mois de juillet, les jumeaux de la famille Potter et le petit garçon des Longbottom. Comme les combattants de la Lumière ne savaient pas quelle famille serait ciblée, quel enfant était celui de la prophétie, le Mage blanc Dumbledore, leur leader, cacha les deux familles afin de les mettre à l'abri. Mais les Potter offrirent leur confiance à la mauvaise personne et durant la nuit d'Halloween, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'introduisit dans leur maison pendant que James et Lily, les parents des jumeaux, étaient à une fête organisée par des amis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tua rapidement la jeune fille qui gardait les deux enfants, Harry et Charles. Puis il pointa sa baguette vers les deux bébés, qui le regardaient innocemment. Décidé à les tuer tous les deux, il commença par jeter le sort de mort sur Harry .

Une boule de lumière vert-bleu enveloppa le bébé comme un bouclier, et renvoya le sort à son lanceur. Le seul dommage que subit le petit garçon fut une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Mais en tuant le mage noir, le sortilège explosa envoyant des débris voler partout. Ceux-ci blessèrent les deux bébés, Charles reçut une coupure en forme d'éclair sur la joue et Harry se fit assommer .

Lorsque Lily et James rentrèrent chez eux, leur maison était en ruine, mais leurs bébés dormaient tranquillement dans leurs berceaux .

Les sorciers étaient perdus, quel garçon était celui de la prophétie ? Finalement, Dumbledore déclara à la presse que s'était Charles, juste pour que les journalistes arrêtent d'être sur son dos, et l'idée est restée. Harry fut laissé dans l'ombre, oublié, tandis que son frère était poussé sous les projecteurs, célèbre pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait .

*.*.*

Et les ans passèrent, voyant Lily et James négliger de plus en plus Harry, au fur et à mesure qu'ils gâtaient Charles. Harry était un enfant étrange, considéré comme schizophrène par la plupart de ceux qui lui parlaient – pas comme s'ils étaient nombreux. Durant les cinq années qui suivirent cette nuit d'Halloween, il ne vit que son frère, ses parents, son parrain (Severus Snape – un ami d'enfance de Lily) et ses oncles à titre honorifique (Sirius Black et Remus Lupin – des amis d'école de son père et les parrains de Charles). Mais après son cinquième ou sixième anniversaire, il n'eut plus de visiteurs. Severus s'était disputé avec James et il n'avait plus le droit de voir Harry. Sirius et Remus commencèrent lentement à le délaisser pour passer plus de temps avec Charles .

Alors Harry passa cinq ans de sa vie seul, oublié même par sa propre famille. Mais il n'était pas totalement seul. Harry est un phénomène* rare. Il partage son corps avec une autre âme. L'âme d'un Demi-dieu, Persée (comme ils ont tous les deux décidé de l'appeler), ou Percy, pour faire plus court .

Il semblerait que Lily ait aussi partagé la couche d'un des Dieux grecs la nuit où elle est tombée enceinte d'Harry et Charles. Pas que Harry et Percy savaient, à l'époque, ce que Percy était, mais c'est un fait, il est un Demi-dieu .

C'est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde pensait qu'Harry était schizophrène. Parfois, il contrôlait leur corps, et parfois c'était Percy. Et même si leurs personnalités étaient semblables, les façons dont ils parlaient, marchaient, mangeaient et même se tenaient, étaient très différentes. Percy parlait plus poliment, et il appréciait plus le sport que la lecture bien-aimée d'Harry. D'un autre côté, Harry était plus droit et raide quand il marchait, alors que Percy avait tendance à se tasser .

Et si quelqu'un les avait regardé avec attention, ce que personne ne faisait, il aurait vu que les yeux des garçons changeaient légèrement selon qui avait le contrôle. Avec Harry, ils étaient d'un vert brillant, de la couleur du sort de mort. Les yeux de Percy étaient d'un doux vert-bleu, comme la mer, qui semblaient attirer les gens - ou ils le faisaient quand les gens les voyaient.

Pendant leurs cinq ans de solitude, les garçons passèrent énormément de temps à la bibliothèque et au gymnase. Harry aimait plus la bibliothèque que Percy, qui (du fait de son héritage divin) souffrait de dyslexie et d'un TDAH (Trouble De l'Attention Hyperactif), qui parfois énervait même Harry lorsqu'il devenait intenable. Au gymnase, cependant, Percy pouvait passer des heures à travailler son endurance à la course et à la nage, ou encore à apprendre les arts martiaux et l'escrime .

Ce fut lorsqu'ils eurent onze ans, qu'ils furent à nouveau projetés dans le monde réel …

 **Nda (si vous êtes vraiment intéressés, ce que je suis rarement :P ) :**

 **Ok, le prologue est court… les chapitres seront plus longs, je le jure ! Ceci n'est qu'une petite introduction. N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, ils sont toujours les bienvenus, qu'ils soient bons ou non. L'histoire était juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête … Enjoy !**

 **Ndt : ceci est ma toute première traduction, je compte donc sur vos conseils pour m'améliorer ! Je n'ai pas de bêta, il risque donc d'y avoir des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler !**

 **je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que je suis en terminale et prépare un gros concours, je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant un bon moment, désolée *yeux de lapin battu* mais je ferai de mon mieux ! Mais comme le prologue est court je posterai bientôt le premier chapitre ...**

 **J'ai bien l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire, et je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original si votre niveau d'anglais est suffisant =D Le lien sera sur mon profil .**

 **A la prochaine !**

 ***La vraie traduction serait "énigme" mais le rendu était bizarre... Si quelqu'un a mieux, merci de me le dire -v-'**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

 _PoV Percy :_

Je regardais Harry lire un livre de théorie magique lorsque les cris ont commencé. Harry l'avait déja lu et je l'avais mémorisé, alors je rêvassais tranquillement à cette sensation lorsque nous utilisons notre magie (sans baguette, bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas assez âgés pour en avoir une) quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit violemment alors que nos parents entraient en hurlant .

 _"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, il y a deux lettres de poudlard ? "_ cria Lily à James, ses fiers cheveux roux lui faisant comme un halo et soulignant sa colère, comme les flammes furieuses dans ses yeux verts – les même que ceux de Harry .

James passa juste sa main dans ses cheveux (les même que les nôtres) et gémit. _"Exactement ça, Lily-chérie. Deux lettres – une pour Charles, une pour Harry."_

Une étincelle de confusion diminua les flammes des yeux de Lily. _"Harry... ?"_

Harry se leva de l'endroit où nous avions été distraits de son livre, et je soupirai alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. _"Oui, mère ?"_

Harry et moi tresaillîmes lorsque Lily poussa un petit cri. _"Qui- quoi- comment- ?"_

 _"Oh Merlin"_ murmura James, ses yeux bleus brillant de culpabilité en nous voyant. _"Comment avons nous pu t'ou- ?"_

 _"Nous oublier ?"_ finit Harry. _"Eh bien, ma mémoire est un peu confuse, mais je crois que c'était quelque chose en rapport avec le fait que nous sommes 'schizophrènes' apparemment. Je n'ai pas une double personnalité, Percy vit en moi ."_

Je ricannais mentalement en voyant les visages choqués de nos parents. Apparemment les enfants de onze ans normaux n'ont pas la même maturité mentale que la nôtre. Il fallut bien une minute trente à nos parents pour reprendre leurs esprits, mais nous avons attendus patiemment qu'il le fassent .

 _"Chéri, qui est Percy ?"_ demanda Lily .

 _"Percy est l'autre garçon, celui avec qui je partage mon corps. Il est vraiment gentil, pourquoi ne l'aimez-vous pas ?"_ questionna Harry, son innocente confusion coulant de ses mots. J'était tout aussi confus. Mes parents me haïssaent-ils? J'était toujours gentil et poli avec eux, pourquoi ne m'aimaient-ils donc pas ?

Père fronça les sourcils _"Harry, Percy n'existe pas, il n'est que le fruit de ton imagination ."_

Chacun de ces mots fut comme une flèche en plein coeur. Au fond de notre esprit, je fondis en larmes, m'éloignant du monde extérieur comme Harry s'éloignait de notre père. Vous pensez peut-être que je devrai m'être habitué à cela, après tout, pas moins de trois psychiatres n'ont eu de cesse de nous le répéter lorsque nous avions trois ou quatre ans, mais l'entendre de mes propres parents me blessait beaucoup plus. Parmi les larmes sur nos joues il y avait la souffrance et la tristesse de Harry aussi, mais je n'étais que vaguement concient de ce que Harry ressentait. J'était plongé dans un océan de douleur dont rien ne semblait pouvoir me sortir...

 _ _ **Percy, ne laisse pas ça t'atteindre! Père est un idiot ignorant, ne l'écoute pas!**__ me cria Harry mentalement, et ce fut comme une claque. Soudainement, l'océan de souffrance ressemblait plus à une petite flaque .

 _ _ **Merci Harry.**__ Je souriais faiblement .

Je retournais mon attention vers nos parents, qui nous regardaient en semblant se demander comment ils devaient nous traiter. James avait essayer de nous dire que je n'existe pas, et Harry avait commencé à pleurer abondemment, semblant soudain plus adulte alors qu'il leur répondait en criant. Il les avait tous les deux fait pâlir en me réconfortant, cela les mettait assez mal à l'aise. A présent, nous ne faisions plus que les regarder, et cela rendait la situation vraiment inconfortable pour eux .

Harry m'envoya une pensée douce et apaisante en nous faisant lentement fusionner. Je ne pouvais pas lire toutes les pensées de Harry, mais j'étais plus à l'écoute de celles qu'il m'envoyait et de ses émotions, et de même de son côté. Ainsi, nous avons un contrôle égal de nos actes, ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous faisions souvent, mais lorsque l'un de nous est émotionellement instable, c'est plus facile de faire face comme ça .

" _Pouvons-nous avoir notre lettre ?"_ vons-nous demandé d'une voix à la fois mortellement sérieuse et terriblement enfantine. Lily trésaillit et nous froncions nos sourcils. Nous demandions juste notre lettre .

 _"Euh, oui, bien sûr ."_ accepta rapidement notre père _" Elle est dans la cuisine, et Charles devrait bientôt y être aussi, vous joignez-vous à nous pour le petit déjeuner ?"_

Une joie enfantine nous remplit, alors qu'un merveilleux sourire illuminait notre visage. _"Nous pouvons venir ?"_

La culpabilité remplaça une fois encore la confusion dans les yeux de nos parents. Une expression déchirante apparut sur le visage de Lily. _"Evidemment que vous pouvez ."_

Nous prîmes Lily puis James dans nos bras en souriant. _"Merci !"_

Peu après nos six ans, nos parents m'avaient crié dessus alors que je m'asseyais dans ma chaise pour le repas, et nous en avions conclu que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus à la table de nos parents pour les repas. Savoir que nous en avions la permission nous rendait heureux. Peut-être qu'ils ne nous avaient pas délibérément effacés de leur vie .

Nous nous sommes silencieusement assis sur notre chaise en attendant que Charles descende, tandis que la pièce se remplissait de l'odeur de la cuisson des oeufs et du bacon. Harry était inconsciemment en train de s'assurer que nous étions assis bien droit, avec les coudes sur la table, tout comme nous utilisions mes bases de politesse pour converser avec nos parents. C''était ... _bien_.

Puis Charles déboula dans la cuisine et s'arrêta net en me voyant. _"Qui es-tu ?"_ me demanda-t-il sans la moindre politesse .

 _"Nous sommes Harry et Percy."_ avons-nous répondu. Charles eut un mouvement de recul, et une lueur de peur apparut dans ses yeux. Cela nous blessa et diminua le bonheur de l'acceptation de nos parents .

 _"Charlie, chéri, c'est Harry, ton frère, tu ne te souviens pas de lui ?"_ nous présenta Lily .

La réponse de Charles fut brève et cruelle. _"Non ."_

Le silence envahit la cuisine, rompu seulement par le bruit du tapotement de notre pied sur le sol, à cause de mon TDAH .

 _"Salut?"_ offrons nous avec espoir .

Charles souffla juste et tourna son regard vers nos parents _"Ma lettre est arrivée? Je peux la voir ?"_

Notre mère se mit à sourire joyeusement. _" Bien sûr que tu peux "_

James lui donna sa lettre puis nous passa la notre. Le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres, nous avons doucement carressé l'enveloppe. Puis, prudemment pour ne pas abimer le sceau de cire de Poudlard, nous ouvrons la lettre.

 ** _Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_**

 ** _Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers )_**

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déja d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécéssaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité ._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juin au plus tard ._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'espression de nos sentiments distingués ._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice adjointe_

 _ _ **Nous pouvons enfin aller à l'école.**__ La pensée nous a frappés au même moment. Elle fut suivie par une autre : __**Nous devons apprendre à écrire correctement .**__

 _"Um... Mère, Père."_ Nous ne parlons qu'avec hésitation. _"Pourriez-vous nous apprendre à écrire?_ _Nous voulons dire, nous pouvons écrire, mais pas très bien ..."_

 _"Pour l'amour de Merlin!"_ cria Charles _"Tu es fou! Arrêtes de dire 'nous' tu es tout seul !"_

 _"Charles!"_ s'écria Lily _"Ne crie pas sur ton frère !"_

La peur dans la voix de Lily nous fit nous demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, lorsque Harry me réconfortait. Notre magie s'était déja bien des fois manifestée sous le coup de l'émotion, mais la pièce semblait normale lorsque nous sommes revenus à nous ...

 _"Il veut juste attirer l'attention."_ gémit Charles _"Sérieusement, c'est immature ."_

 _"C'est un mot compliqué, dis donc."_ Sa colère permit à Harry de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et il commença à se moquer de notre frère. _"Es-tu sûr de le comprendre ?"_

Charles commença à devenir rouge à ma grande fascination, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Notre frère avait l'air de s'étouffer avec quelque chose !

Harry ressentit mon inquiétude à travers le lien, et, d'un doigt, harry toucha Charles à la gorge. Il y eut une étincelle de magie au moment du toucher, mais rien d'autre ne se passa, et nous avons froncé les sourcils .

 _ _ **Alors il ne s'étouffe pas ?**__ Demanda Harry .J'étais perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il le visage si rouge dans ce cas ?

 _"Me touche pas, espèce de taré!"_ grogna Charles .

 _"Charles, tu va bien ?"_ Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de colère dans la voix d'Harry. _"Tu devenu rouge !"_

James commença à rire,et Harry le regarda avec confusion. Que diable se passait-il ?

 _"Qu'y a-t-il ?"_ demanda Harry.

 _"Chéri, Charles n'est pas blessé."_ Nous expliqua Lily. _"Il est en colère ."_

 _"Alors_ _pourquoi est-il rouge ? Je croyais que les gens ne devenaient rouges que s'ils étaient malaldes ou blessés. C'est ce que disent les livres de médecine de la bibliothèque."_ Harry cligna des yeux, le temps que nous nous rappelions ce que disaient les livres de la bibliothèque. Nous étions d'accord, seuls ces deux cas là, et celui d'une surchauffe, rendaient les gens rouges .

James était presque hystérique maintenant, et Charles commençait à rire aussi. Harry et moi étions complètement confus et juste assis là, à regarder silencieusement tout le monde.

 ** _NdA:_ Voilà le premier chapitre ... Harry et Percy semblent si innocents pour l'instant ... mais ils vont changer de caractère au cours des prochains chapitres, vous êtes prévenus ! J'espère que vous aimez :D**

 _ **NdT**_ _ **:**_ **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux mais c'est loin d'être parfait -.-'**

 **Alors oui dans la langue des lapins, bientôt veut dire "dans plus de 2 semaines" alors maintenant imaginez ce que veut dire "dans 6 mois" ...** **Mais s'il-vous-plaît, continuez à lire *yeux de lapin battu* !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
